Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bumper with an embossment for people to stand on.
Description of the Background Art
For reaching vehicle windows of tall vehicles and vehicle roofs, people are presented with a variety of aids.
Known aids are attachable steps. These are hooked on hooks behind a free end of a bumper, see DE 94 16 113 U. If a person steps on such a step, said person can reach the vehicle roof, superstructures or roof luggage more comfortably. In addition, accessibility of the windshield, for example, for scraping ice in winter, is substantially improved.
Movable steps for installation in or under vehicles have been widely known for some time. They feature two positions. In a driving position, the moveable step is retracted underneath the vehicle under the vehicle contour or in a pocket in the vehicle contour. In a position of use, however, the step is partially deployed from under the vehicle contour to the outside, or from the pocket in the vehicle contour to the outside, so that a person can step on it.
Moveable accessible steps are also known, for example, from DE 10 2004 035 326 A1. The publication discloses arranging an entry area with steps beneath a truck door. In this entry area, in each case a cooling air feeding device is provided that can be unfolded from a retracted stationary vehicle position into a deployed vehicle driving position. Depending on whether the truck is stationary or traveling, the space present in the entry area between the steps is available as a cooling air channel while driving. When the vehicle is stationary, however, the cooling air feeding device is retracted again, so that the existing space between the steps can be used for boarding.
An integration of steps in the bumper is also known. For an integration of the steps, bumpers feature embossments in the bumper. Step plates are bolted to the base of the embossment as steps. Vehicles having bumpers with an integrated step are now available from camping and caravan dealers.
FR 2 858 796 A1 discloses a discharge of built up air in front of a bumper. It also discloses introducing a barred passage in the front of the bumper. The passage discharges the air mass into the wheel housing shell of the motor vehicle in two different currents.